


Hug Angel/抱抱天使

by Teshub



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crazy Castiel, Gen, Season/Series 07, shameless fluff
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4059799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teshub/pseuds/Teshub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>感觉大概是唯一一篇可以发过来的（。</p></blockquote>





	Hug Angel/抱抱天使

Castiel有时会在他们睡觉的时候偷偷爬上Sam的床，搂住他，然后在他和Dean醒来之前悄悄溜走。比睡觉时有双非人的眼睛盯着你还要诡异，对吧。但是Castiel现在已经疯到不能以常理解释。

 

Sam猜事实上比“有时”更频繁一些。他腰背上的淤青（老实说，莫名的酸痛对猎人来说不值一提）多到他都没法不觉得奇怪。见鬼的天使力气，那天晚上Sam甚至被勒得惊醒，而天使贴着他的胸膛瑟瑟发抖，就如刚接过他的幻觉蜷缩在墙角时那样。

 

Sam看不到Cas脸，但是他能猜出Cas正经历什么，他也经历过。

 

“Cas？”Sam压低声音。努力不吵醒Dean。

 

“Dean不会醒，Sam，只要我不让他醒过来。”

 

“你不能弄昏Dean就为了……”Sam试着挣脱Cas的拥抱，但Cas把Sam牢牢困在他的臂弯里。

 

“Dean不想见我。上次他召唤我，又生气地赶我走。”

 

“他不是生气，他只是被你全身上下的蜜蜂吓了一跳。如果你穿好衣服，白天到访，他肯定很高兴看见你。”

 

“蜜蜂怎么办，它们需要照顾。还有被人类关在实验室里的动物，我要想办法救它们……我救不了你，Sam。”

 

Cas抽出环着Sam的手臂，坐起来。Sam也撑着手臂慢慢坐起来，与Cas面对面。

 

“你死了，一次又一次地在我眼前回放。我没能阻止Anna杀你，我没能从笼子里把你带出来，我推倒了你的墙你灵魂的损伤连我也没法治好……我杀了你。”

 

Sam意识到Cas来这里，可能只是为了确认他还活着。

 

“我在这里，Cas。你救了我。你接过了我的幻觉，记得吗？”

 

Sam隐约看到Cas晃了晃头，“我想有些像用放大镜看书，糟糕的事情看得无比清晰，可是好的事情也模糊了。”

 

可Cas的语气仿佛他在描述一件很有意思的事情。

 

Sam知道他可以把Cas想象成一只迷失的小狗，但是他也知道他不能让一切都顺着他的心意来。他可以说出他的想法他的愧疚，但以Cas目前的情况来看，他的话安慰的人，只是他自己而已。

 

Sam叹了口气。挪动身体想要拥抱Cas。

 

Cas躲开了。“我不明白，”他说“我们应该躺下拥抱。”

 

Sam张口想要解释，Cas又一次打断了他。

 

“我在Dean的梦境里看到你小时候做噩梦的时候，Dean会叫醒或者拥抱你。然后你就会好起来。我本来在你做噩梦的时候让你昏过去，但是似乎拥抱更有效果。“

 

Sam不记得他做了噩梦，就像他不记得他的很多梦。Cas的拥抱也许真的有效。

 

“躺下。”Sam揪着Cas重新躺回床上。“我们拥抱，但是你不能太用力，我的背还在……”Sam顿了一下，想着现在最好还是不要提起“伤害”。

 

他调整好位置，把Cas搂在怀里。

 

没由来地，Sam轻轻吻了Cas的头顶，似乎有股甜腻的味道。Sam突然想知道Cas是不是亲身收集蜂蜜。

 

“我以为人类男性朋友间不用亲吻表达喜爱之情。”

 

“对，他们也不半夜爬上朋友的床。”

 

然后Sam想象着黑暗中Cas困惑地皱起脸，微微翘起嘴角。

 

“晚安，Cas。”

 

他希望Cas能回忆起美好的事情。

 

**Author's Note:**

> 感觉大概是唯一一篇可以发过来的（。


End file.
